The Crow and the Butterfly
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Song-fic, Santana pulls out all the stops to get Brittany back, even when it means singing to her when she's in the arms of another. Santana/Brittany, tiny itty bitty Brit/Mike and Rachel/Quinn.


First Glee fic, putting my toes in the water sorta, tell me what you think. Song is Crow and the Butterfly by Shinedown.

x-x-x

Santana picked up the last book and set it on the bookshelf, smiling to herself. She knew Brittany would love what she did with the room while she was gone. The walls light blue on top and light green on bottom with the beach mural on one wall is the focal point in the room now. She was glad the blonde's mother had let her in, and had left her alone all night to do the work. She examined the work again and smiled at her palm trees, the hammock, and all the tiny details right down to the dolphin in the water. She swiped at the paint on her face and curled up in the sleeping bag she brought over, knowing Brittany would be home in a few hours. She closed her eyes and takes in the scent of Brittany, smiling as she falls asleep.

x-x-x

Brittany walked into her room at five in the morning and sees Santana curled up on the floor in a sleeping bag, she smiled and laid down next to the girl, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed the top of her head not wanting to wake her up but she did.

"Hmmm… Brit?" Santana grumbled as she woke.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Brittany smiled when Santana rolled over and kissed her.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what, San?"

"The room?"

"Of course I like it." She smiled down at the smaller girl.

"Really?"

"It is my room after all." Brittany smiles again not understanding what Santana means.

"Oh… B, you gotta see it." Santana stood up and wobbled over to Brittany's new curtains pulling them open she revealed the refurnished room, hearing Brittany gasp made her know she did a job well done.

x-x-x

Two days earlier

"Mr. Shue, I know what song I'd like to do for this weeks project." Santana said walking in head held high.

"Alright Santana, ok guys we're gonna start with Santana today."

"Blow 'em outta the water girl!" Quinn grinned from her spot in the back row with Rachel right next to her. Santana smiled up at her, Quinn was her best friend, after Brittany that is, and she massively screwed up this week with Brit, and Quinn had been there the whole time for Santana, even when Santana broke down and cried.

Santana didn't really trust anyone else besides Puck to help her out with the song, and he convinced her to let Finn play the drums, so the two boys made their way down. Puck picked up a guitar and bass handing the guitar over to Santana. He didn't tell her but when they were going to start he had 'invited' a few other key players to join them. Santana took a deep breath and slowly nodded before starting the song.

_I painted your room at_  
_Midnight, so I'd know_  
_Yesterday was over_  
_I put all your books_  
_On the top shelf,_  
_Even the one with_  
_The four leaf clover_

Santana had her eyes locked on Brittany, tears stinging the back of her eyes as Mike moved closer and took her hand in his. She knew Quinn was near tears too, it was kind of hard to miss her sniffling in the background.

_Man, I'm getting older_  
_I took all your pictures_  
_Off the wall and wrapped_  
_Them in a news paper blanket_  
_I haven't slept in what seems_  
_Like a century, and now I can_  
_Barely breathe_

"Quinn, what's going on?" Rachel leaned over and asked her girlfriend.

"They fought, and broke up…"

"Oh." Rachel leaned back in her seat, her hand clasped in Quinn's tightly.

_[Chorus]_  
_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away_  
_I guess I was just a little too late_

Mike had his arms completely wrapped around Brittany, she was nearly in his lap as tears rolled down her face. Santana felt her own tears fall to the floor.

_You're words still serenade me,_  
_Your lullabies won't let me sleep_  
_I've never heard such a haunting_  
_Melody. Oh, it's killing me_  
_You know I can barely breathe_

Quinn got up and moved to behind Santana as she sung, her arms wrapped around her, her chin resting on top of Santana's head. She joined softly in the background signing ever so lightly.

_[Chorus]_  
_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away_  
_I guess I was just a little too late_

Brittany smiles when she remembers when Quinn had compared Santana and herself to being just like a crow chasing a butterfly, Santana being the crow, rough and tough and Brittany being the butterfly, sweet, delicate, and colorful. It made her cry more.

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away –_

Santana saw Brittany crying more and Mike trying to console her by rubbing her back, Santana knew that it would never work, Brittany would much rather have someone rub her arms… It was proof of how much she loved the girl.

_Like a crow chasing the Butterfly_  
_dandelions lost in the summer sky_  
_When you and I were getting_  
_High as outer space, I never_  
_Thought you'd slip away_  
_I guess I was just a little too late_

The glee kids sat and watched the whole exchange between the girls. Kurt wanted to push Brittany away from Mike and to Santana. Puck was taking measured breaths to stay calm and not punch the Asian. Tina and Artie were plotting against Mike, eggs and soap and his car were all involved. Rachel watched as her girlfriend held Santana intamently, she was very jealous. Mercedes wanted to slap Santana and tell her to get her girl. Finn, well Finn just wanted to know how the two girls could go from being so in love like they were on that date with him to not even talking. Quinn felt Santana shake with pain and agony and just wanted to hold her tighter but the girl had to play, and belt the song out like her life depended on it, and it sorta did.

_Just a little too late_

When Santana was done Brittany was sobbing and trying to push away from Mike. When Puck finally stood up and pulled Mike away Brittany launched herself at Santana and wrapped her in a hug. Quinn stepped back and took Rachel in her arms. Artie pulled Tina into his lap, Kurt threw an arm over Mercedes shoulders, Puck let Mike go and joined Kurt and 'Cedes.

"I love you Santana. Don't ever leave me again." Brittany sobbed and Santana just nodded kissing Brittany's face.

"You left me silly." She whispered after a minute.

"Then don't let me leave."

"I won't I promise." Santana smiled, still crying but tears of joy now.

x-x-x

The day prior to this.

"So we got the song, now what else are you going to do for her?"

"Paint her room at midnight, so I know yesterday was over." Santana said, and Quinn smiled, the girl really wasn't tough on the inside, and she was head over heels in love with Brittany. She reached out and took Santana's hand.

"She'll love it, just like she loves you."

x-x-x

Present time

"Just like a crow chasing the butterfly." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana.


End file.
